Heart to Heart
by Booth Seeley Booth
Summary: Andy won't stop crying, and Brennan is slowly going out of her mind. Can Booth help? A little one shot.


I don't own Bones.

A little something I thought of when I was at work. What I think should of happened the first night Brennan had Andy.

**B&B&B&B&B**

It's eleven o'clock at night and Brennan still hasn't put Andy to bed. It's because he won't stop crying. Trying everything she could think of Andy would not stop crying, and Brennan was slowly loosing her mind. After the fifth time of her neighbor yelling 'shut that kid up!' Brennan was at her last will.

"Shh what's wrong Andy? Do you want to play? I feed you, changed you, what more do you want?" Still crying, Brennan was close to tears herself. She picked up her phone and called the one number she knew would always pick up. Booth's.

"Booth." Hearing Andy cry in the background was all he needed to know.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Bones."

She didn't even have to say a word. By the time Booth got to Brennan's apartment he could hear Andy crying to the high heavens. Knowing that Brennan's neighbors liked things quiet Booth quickly knocked on the door.

"Booth thank God." Brennan said pulling Booth in with a crying Andy in her arms.

"I've tried everything. I feed him, walked around the whole apartment, bouncing him on my lap and that only made him pee, so then I changed him, and still he cries. Then I-"

"Whoa your Auntie Bones changed you? I missed that." Booth said to the still crying Andy.

"Yes I did, Booth. I'm not going to leave him wet. Then I even took him for a drive and still he cries." Seeing a very panic and tried Bones, Booth slowly takes Andy from her arms and starts rocking him.

"Shh, hey little big man what's wrong huh? It's alright buddy"

"Booth I don't know if he's hurt, sick, or wants something. I just don't know, that's why I called you."

"Bones, it's okay relax. I'm here to help." Giving her a small smile Booth starts rocking a little faster.

Looking at Andy as he stilled cried Brennan didn't have a clue to what to do with a baby, and Booth looked at ease. Feeling a little jealous that he could be at peace with a crying baby in his arms.

"Booth, what did you do when Parker would cry like this?"

"Well Bones, I never really had Parker all to myself when he was a baby, Rebecca would pick him up if he cried." Booth was saying over Andy's wails.

"But one night when I did I…"

"What Booth? What's wrong, is he all right?" Brennan started thinking the worse.

"Can you hold him for a sec?" Passing the baby over to Brennan Booth started taking off his shirt and under shirt.

"Booth what are you doing? Put your clothes back on!" Brennan said in a panic voice.

"Take his off onesie." Doing what he said without arguing. Taking off the onesie, Andy was left in his diaper. Now both topless Brennan looks at Booth a little weird.

"Okay hand him over."

Giving Andy back to Booth, Brennan watched as Booth held him close to his chest. Now that they were chest to chest Booth started walking around Brennan's apartment humming a song.

Brennan watched in amazement as Booth not only stopped Andy's cries but also put him to sleep. After keeping this up for Ten minutes Booth was sure that he was nothing going to wake up again. Slowly going into Brennan's room Booth sees that a crib has all ready been set up. Placing Andy gently in the crib both partners watch as the baby slept.

Walking out of the room Brennan turned to Booth, "So that's all he needed? To feel another's heartbeat?"

"Yeah Bones, I did that with Parker and he fell out like a light." Booth said with a small chuckle, remembering the night it happened.

As Booth looked back up he and Brennan shared a long look with each other, understanding what just happened. They both looked away at the same time.

"Um you want your shirt back?" Handing it back with out an answer Brennan watched as Booth put his clothes back on.

"If he wakes up again just look over everything. Diaper, bottle, and then try the heart to heart. Works every time." Giving her his charm smile Booth sees that Brennan is more relax then when he first walked in.

"Thank you Booth, really."

"Welcome, Okay I'm gonna go. You two be ready for pick up at eight. I'll bring the coffee."

Just as Booth was about to walk out of the door Andy started to cry again.

"You better make that a little later than eight." Brennan said as she watched Booth walk to her room while taking his shirts off. "Okay maybe a little more later."

**B&B&B&B&B**

Yeah, a Little Andy in the mix. Tell me about it, stud. Minmi


End file.
